


No Words

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [7]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Isabella can't sleep.
Relationships: Dominique Luca / OC
Series: Luca & Messer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735159
Kudos: 2





	No Words

Title: No Sleep 

OTP Prompt: Isabella can’t sleep. 

Fandom: S.W.A.T. {2017}

Couple: Dominique Luca / OC

Notes: If you have any ideas for this couple, please comment with it! I am not sure how it turned out. But I like it and I hope you like it. - Thank you, guest, who suggested this on June 4th! Sorry that I have not been around, stupid laptop broke on me. 

\--- No Sleep ---

Dominique Luca frowned at the empty space beside him when he reached out in the middle of the night. His fingers make a little beat against the fabric before opening his eyes. He scars the room to see his faithful dog is gone too. He immediately knew that Duke was with his girlfriend somewhere in the house. He gets up, glad he wore a pair of boxers, not having to slip a pair on before leaving the comfort of his own bedroom.

The house is quiet, except for a few cars passing by outside. When he doesn’t spot her in the kitchen or the living room, he brings himself to the backyard. Isabella Messer was outside, dressed in silk PJ shorts and a hoodie with the word SWAT in front. She had a bottle of water in her hand, Duke laying beside her on the pavement. She looks up to him when she hears the backdoor close, a soft smile develops on her lips. “Hi...” She greets him quietly.

“Hi, darling.” He leaves pressing his lips against hers. “The clock in the kitchen said it’s two am. What are you doing up?”

“This is your fault…”

“My fault?” Luca whispers, not able to hide the laughter on his lips. His eyes go to her hand on her stomach, her fingers moving in a small circle. He sees her cheeks go a little red. “It takes two to make what we did.”

Isabella laughs. They haven’t told anyone yet, she was only seven weeks along. Jim Street, the long time roommate of the couple, moved out a few weeks ago. “I honestly don’t know why they call it morning sickness. I feel like I am sick all the time.”

Luca frowns. He hated to see the love of his life in pain like this, but he knew that in the end, it would be worth it. “The ginger that we picked up today hasn’t helped?” She shakes her head no. “Maybe we should go to see your doctor…”

She sighs, leaning back into the chair. “How is Street liking his new place?”

“He says it’s a lot quieter over there. He can’t sleep because it’s too quiet. He misses us.”

“I’ll have to send him a text. Say hello. Maybe we can plan a dinner or something, once this morning sickness goes away and I can sit in a restaurant without wanting to throw up.”

“Soon enough…” He reaches for her hand, grabbing it tightly and squeezing her hand. “You know who we should talk to….Annie. She would have advice for you. On having a baby front.”

“You just want someone to talk about this with, don’t you? You don’t like keeping secrets.”

He makes a face, “Not from my family. They are my family. And maybe Annie will have some tips to make you feel better…” Luca gives a small smile to her. 

“I will think about it, okay?” He nods. “What woke you up?”

“I went to go out my arms around you and you weren’t there. And Duke was gone. When I didn’t hear you, I went looking for you.” 

She reaches over, slipping in her hand into his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. “Gosh, I love you.” The words come out of her mouth as a whisper. “I promise, we will not keep this to ourselves much longer. I’m going to have to tell the big bosses soon enough, tell my brother. Three weeks, babe.”

“Three more weeks.” He whispers.

She leans back into the chair, giving a small yawn. “I think I’m ready to go to bed…come with me?”

Dominque grins. “Anytime.”


End file.
